Sean Daniels
Sean Daniels is one of the Breakout Kings members working for Ray Zancanelli and Charlie DuChamp along with Erica Reed and Lloyd Lowery. Family *Vanessa - Girlfriend Biography Background Season 1 Appearances Etymology *Sean does mean "God is gracious" or "gift from God"Meaning of Sean. *Shea does means "admirable"Meaning of Shea. *Daniels does mean "God is my judge"Meaning of surname Daniels. Trivia *Shea's birthdate can be seen in the Pilot along with Philly. *Shea likes cigars as can be seen in One for the Money. *Shea has been in the most prisons (3) along with Michael. The first one is T-Bag, who had been imprisonent in 4 prisons (1 off-screen). *Shea is 5 years and 1 week younger then Michael Scofield. *Shea along with Ray, Charlie, Julianne and Lloyd appear in every episode of the 1st season. *Shea has met all the main characters. *Shea is the only prisoner who captured a main villian: Xavier Price, by beating him up and then arrested him. **Shea is the only character who has captured a main villian (Xavier) and a minor villian (Starla Roland). **Shea is indirectly responsible for the arrest from Ronald Barnes by saying that "he was going with a boat, not with a plane". *Shea along with Ray Zancanelli knew someobody who escaped from prison. Shea did know Carmen Vega, while Ray captured August Tillman prior to the show. *Shea is the only character who knew about all the main characters problems except for Philly'sIn One for the Money, Julianne revealed her problems about Julianne Simms mother to Shea.In Paid in Full, Ray Zancanelli revealed the problems of himself, Shea, Lloyd Lowery and Erica Reed. After capturing Virgil Downing, Charlie DuChamp revealed his heart-problem.. **Charlie and Ray were high likely aware of Philly's problems, although never revealed on-screen. **Shea is the only one who knew about Julianne's problems, as she told about him after she discovered that he kissed Vanessa in the elevator, since Julianne knew that something was going on. *Shea lied about the elevator in which was Vanessa, unknown to Charlie DuChamp. **Coincidentally, Charlie saved Vanessa's life, which made Shea happy. *Colburn's death marks the first time that Shea saw someone dying on-screen. *Shea is the only main character who was in the prison, Attica Correctional Facility, where the convicts Ronald Barnes, Chester Rhodes, Sandy Clemente, Carlos Zepeda and Tran Jun earlier escaped from. Thus Shea is the only main character who was in the same prison as the convicts earlier were. *Shea is the first Breakout Kings member to meet on-screen a main villian: August Tillman (Ray did met him off-screen). *Shea has gaven the name to the group, better known now as the Breakout Kings. *Shea is the only Breakout Kings member (besides Ray Zancanelli and Charlie DuChamp who arrested the most main villians), who is responsible for the arrest of 2 main villians: Xavier Price and Ronald Barnes. *Shea is the only inmate who is responsible for the arrest of an inmate who was in the same prison as him: Ronald Barnes from Attica Correctional Facility. **Coincidentally, the two inmates never met each other in person. ***Even more coincidentally is the fact that Shea was brought to prison where it was eventually revealed where Barnes was going to, meaning that Shea was the key in taking the main villian. *Shea along with Lloyd are the only Breakout Kings members who were not replaced or removed from the team. **Although Shea was removed from the team in There are Rules, he was still part of the Breakout Kings team, since he informed them the location from Ronald Barnes. *Shea's prison-number is 32589 and another possible number. The number is maybe from Sing Sing, since Shea did wear different clothes in the episodes featuring Maybelle and in the episode There are Rules (Attica). **Shea prison-number was also revealed on the Pilot episode. It's high likely that it's then either from Maybelle or Attica. ***The most likely is Maybelle, since the fact they all 3 wear the same clothes. *Shea's character get's his credit before that of Erica Reed and is after Julianne Simms in the Breakout Kings openings theme. *Shea along with Ray Zancanelli are the only male characters who didn't wear a suit. Notes and references External links *Shea Daniels on Breakout Kings Wikia Category:Main characters Category:Criminals Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters